Moonlit Embrace
by Hakaiyu Akira
Summary: //:EDITED! I revised it a bit, hope it actually improved. Gumshoe's late. What is he doing? And why isnt he here now... GumshoexMaggey ONESHOT Sorry if it isnt so good, top of the head ideas only. Please R&R. It would really help me out


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters used in this fic. Phoenix Wright and other characters are Property of Capcom.**

--

**Time-September 27, 1:30 a.m.**

**Location-Tres Bien**

--

The early autumn chill had arrived...

It was getting late... Aw, who was she kidding, it was really late. Her eyes were tired and were starting to slowly droop, welcoming her into dreamland. But Maggey knew she had to wait for him. Tres Bien had closed hours ago, but fortunately, Mr. Armstrong had more business to take care of, so he had allowed her to wait inside the restaurant while she was waiting for her boyfriend. Maggey couldn't help but worry about him. She was afraid her bad luck had finally latched onto him, just like everything or everyone else she was close to.

Maggey Byrde and Dick Gumshoe had been going out for roughly three years. So far, all had been without incident and she could only sigh in relief. For once, she had the chance to be truly happy. She had a great boyfriend, and her luck seemed to finally be improving. Not that her bad luck had gone away completely. She was still hit by every calamity, disease and food poisoning you could think off, but what changed it all was that there was him, standing beside her, all the way. She was happy, as long as Dick was safe and nothing happened to him.

Thinking about it, despite all her bad luck, the past three years had been the best in her life, because though all these seemingly horrible events were always present, so was Detective Dick Gumshoe. It had been three almost four years since that case she was involved in, but thanks to Mr. Wright, she had made it out just fine, and one year later, Gumshoe comes into her life. She had never been happier.

--

As she reminisced about the past few years, the door opened, and the chimes jingle. Not noticing someone had arrived, Maggey maintained her dreamy look. Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind, putting their hand over her mouth, muffling any sound she could make. Forced to her feet, Maggey could only imagine the worst was going to happen to her. This man, she was sure it was a man, was definitely NOT her Gumshoe.

chimes

"Hey, Pal! Where do you think you're going with my girl?"

As soon as she heard that voice, she looked up and saw her knight in shining armor. There had apparently been a drizzle outside as Dick's trademark trench coat was wet on the shoulder areas. But she could only stare in awe as he seemed even more masculine with water flecked through his hair, and the deep fear in his eyes was hidden by the anger she could feel just emanating from him. Suddenly, the mysterious kidnapper stopped in his tracks. Maggey could feel the shiver of her assailant. Holding her even tighter, the assailant brought out a knife to her neck. Maggey could feel the cold steel pressing against her skin. Her heart was racing, afraid for her life.

Unfortunately, Gumshoe wasnt big around the precinct so he never really carried a gun, so, unarmed and unprepared, Gumshoe assessed the situation. He couldn't get close to them, otherwise Maggey would get hurt, he needed some sort of weapon... suddenly, Gumshoe remembered he had one of those aromatherapy bottles Mr. Armstrong had given him (which he gets fairly often because he was dating Maggey, and every time he passed by, Mr. Armstrong would give him one) but... what real good would that do...? Gumshoe knew, if he didn't do something... Maggey...

Maggey looked at her "knight" and saw fear. A fear she had never seen before. As soon as she saw this, she knew. She knew she wouldn't let anything get in her way, nothing could stop her from being with the man she loves, not even some punk kid. Grabbing her assailant's arm, she twisted it away from her, knocked him onto the ground, and while he was crouched on the ground, her assailant had the honor of receiving her "Maggey Kick", as he crumpled to the ground. _Hmph, thats what you get. _Maggey thought.

Rushing to her, Gumshoe finally expressed his worry. The worry hidden from others finally surfaced in front of her.

"I am so sorry Maggey, if I hadn't been so late, none of this would've ever happened."

Maggey turned to him. She was too happy to feel angry or scared. He had come. He had come for her. He "saved" her.

"It's ok Dick, I'm fine."

"Are you sure...?" He inquired.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Actually, better than fine, thank you."

"...?" He looked at her with his adorable and puzzled face.

"I'm so happy...I was saved by you..." She blushed.

Gumshoe's face turned crimson as she spoke those words.

"I didnt really do much, it was you who knocked some sense into him... I'm sorry I'm so useless..."

"That's not true Dick, You did save me." And with that, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

They could only stare at each other with the appreciation and love that they were there, together.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, Dick stood up. Offering his hand to her, which she gladly took, they both stood beside each other, as their hands stayed locked together.

"Let's go, Maggey?"

Maggey only nodded. He was late, sure, but he was here with her now, and that was all that mattered. Just like any other day, they would head home like usual. It was just last year when Gumshoe had asked her to live with him, in that small apartment, away from most of the town. She loved it. It was old, maybe a little run-down, but as long as he was there, Maggey couldn't complain. It was already all too good. And look, even the rain stopped.

They had started their way back home, when Maggey asked him:

"Dick..."

"Hmm?"

"Why were you late...?"

"Umm...haha, well, you see... Um..." He scratched his head.

"Dick... Please tell me..."

Looking at her like that, Gumshoe knew he couldn't refuse.

"Oh, alright... Here, follow me Maggey."

He grabbed her hand so suddenly, it surprised her. As Maggey was being led down alley after alley, turn after turn, her curiosity only grew. _Where were they going?_

"Hey Maggey, close your eyes, I have a surprise for you."

Maggey readily complied. Her curiosity was continued to grow even more because of this. After more turns, they finally came to an abrupt stop.

"Open your eyes now Maggey."

As she opened her eyes, a wondrous sight was held before her. In the big Sakura(Cherry Blossom) Tree behind their apartment stood the loveliest tree house in the world, a rope ladder just hanging from it, beckoning to her.

"Oh my God, When did you make this?!"

"'Been working on it for some time now. I thought it was finally time to show you."

"Would... you... like to go in?"

Maggey could only smile.

"Of course."

As they stepped into the wonderful little house upon a tree, Maggey was greeted by a quaint little table and two chairs.

"What's this for?"

"Oh! I totally forgot."

With that Dick scurried past her and from the corner withdrew two plastic cups and a large bottle of juice.

"Maggey... umm... would you care to spend the evening with me?"

"..."

"I'... I'm SORRY IT'S NOTHING FANCY!! 'But this was the best I could do..."

As she remained silent, Gumshoe could only stare at the ground, afraid he had done something wrong. But just as he was about to put the cups and juice down, Maggey spoke.

"Of course silly. Why would I not want to spend it with you? Especially after you made this beautiful house." And with that, Maggey put on the best and biggest smile she could, and what was beautiful about it was, she meant it.

So they sat down at the little table and as Gumshoe poured them a glass each, Maggey could only look at him, with more love than ever before.

And they spent hours just sitting together at that table, enjoying the wonders of the company of their very own dearest someone.

As the last of the juice was drunk, Gumshoe stood up. Afraid the evening was finally coming to an end, Maggey was reluctant to follow. But before she even got the chance to stand, Gumshoe put his hand on hers, looked her in her eyes, and put their lips together in one swift motion. As he linked their beings together, Maggey was wide-eyed with shock. But it didn't take long for the shiver of pleasure to finally take her, as she closed her eyes, and revelled in this moment.

Parting from her slowly, Gumshoe kneeled on the floor.

"Maggey... I... I... I love you."

The shock on her face was soon overtaken by tears of joy. He said it. After their three years of dating, he finally said it, and she could only smile, and cry.

"I... I love you too, Dick."

And as she spoke those last words, as she said his name, he pulled her close to him, and they locked in another kiss. And the decision Gumshoe was thinking so hard about at the beginning of the day was finally decided.

Pulling away from her one last time, he had decided.

"Maggey Byrde..."

"Yes, Dick?"

"Will... will... will you marry me?"

She didn't see this coming. She didn't expect the day he said _**I love you**_ to be the day he proposed. It all came as a shock to her, but who was she kidding. She knew the answer to that, she had always known.

"Yes."

With that, Gumshoe brought out a small box, inside were two silver rings. Two simple and elegant silver rings. He took one out, and Maggey could only cry. She knew how hard he must've saved up for them. Holding her hand, Gumshoe put the ring on her finger, and held her in his arms. Whispering "I love you" so many times.

--

**Time-September 27, 10:37 a.m.**

**Location-Maggey's Tree House**

--

They stayed together, wrapped around each other till morning. Maggey was happy because she knew, _Her Luck Had Finally Changed._

--

**This is my second fic. Dedicated to the wonderful MaggeyxGumshoe pairing. Please R&R, because your comments are always welcome.**


End file.
